She'll Take Him To The Brink Of Deliverance
by UchihaHaruhi
Summary: Sakura is over the fact that Sasuke is gone and won't come back. It's been 3 years, and he ends up in the Konaha hospital with serious injuries. Only one person can heal him and That's Sakura. R&R! Some NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen in later chapters. :D
1. Thank You For Everything

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. It's all copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. I hope everyone enjoys this SasuSaku Fanfiction! :D Oh! This has nothing…well…Sorta does but not really, to do with Naruto Shippuden. It takes place 3 years after Sasuke leaves Konoha. D Tsunade is still the hokage! Just note that! This fanfiction is **M** because the usage of cussing, sexual things,…_**sex in later chapters….**_ Yeah, you know the drill. lolz

Anyway, Read & Review! **R&R!!**

Thank You! Arigatou!

**UchihaHaruhi**

**P.S!!-**

_Please ignore all…spelling errors.. ;; Sorry if there are mistakes. _

_**She'll Take Him To The Brink Of Deliverance**_

_-x- Chapter 1-x-_

_--x--_

_:__**Flashback, 3 years ago**__:_

"_I'm not the same as you. I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I decided on revenge. " A silence quieted both Sasuke and Sakura. "That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you or Naruto."_

"_Don't do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now." A tear rolls off Sakura's cheek. "I have a family and friends. But…"_

_Sakura steps towards Sasuke. "If you were gone, Sasuke…It would be the same thing for me…as being all alone." Tears roll rapidly down Sakura's cheeks. "This is a new beginning. Each of us has a path lying before us." Sasuke says, not turning to the pleading girl._

_Sakura steps forward alittle more. "Sasuke!!" She says in a teary tone. "I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!! If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So, please! I'm begging you! Don't walk away!!"She tries to reason Sasuke. He still says nothing. "I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!"Sakura stops and then says, " Stay here…with me…and if you can't…then take me with you…Sasuke..." More tears rolled down her face, making her cry. Sasuke turns to Sakura with a smirk. _

"_You haven't changed. Your still annoying." He spoke. Sakura gasps as looks at him. He then turns back around and starts walking to the outside of the village. "Don't leave me!!" Sakura yelled in a pleading tone as she ran towards Sasuke. She suddenly stops, Sasuke is still walking. "If you go, I'll scream and—!" She stops as Sasuke appears behind her. _

_The wind blew in the silence, blowing leaves around the side walk. "Sakura…" Sasuke spoke. "__**Thank you…for everything**__." Sakura's gasps as she stands in front of Sasuke in silence. A hard pain shot on the back of her neck. Her eyes then widened as Sasuke knocks her out cold. _

"…_Sas…uke…." She spoke before passing out. _

_:__**End Flashback**__:_

_--x--_

_:__**Present Times**__:_

"_**Sakura…Thank you…for everything."**_

The words rang through Sakura's head like a bell as she tried to sleep in her cozy bed. The sun rose and shined through her glass windows, shinning light on her face. "errgh…" She growned as the light was hitting her closed eyes. She turns to her digital clock on her nightstand, slowly opening her eyes.

"…Eight…Thirty…Five…" She read off the time. "…I don't have to get up for two more hours…" She said sleeply, rolling over on her otherside, getting comfy again. _'I hope nobody interrupts my sleep. If so…they'll get punched so hard…'_ She pondered as she started to fall asleep, nice and soundly.

A few minutes passed and there were no interrupts, no nothing. Just made Sakura all the more happier as she slept peacefully. But all good things have to come to an end.

"Sakura!!" A voice yelled from down in the living room of Sakura's house. Sakura growned in a pissed tone. "What…??" She asked still half asleep. As if no one could hear her, so she shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

Foot steps started to come barging up the steps. Sakura's door getting flung open. "Sakura!! Sakura!!" A voice yelled from her door way. Sakura realized who was in her room, interrupting her sleep. _'Fucking Ino….interrupting me while I sleep…'_ She sulked in her head. "Leave me alone…" Sakura says pulling her blue comforter over her head. Ino giggles and walks over to Sakura's bed.

"You can't stay under those sheets forever, you know? " Ino said staring at the huge comforter ball on Sakura's bed. Sakura just made a displeased moaning noise of _'Please, leave me the __**fuck**__ alone and let me sleep, dammit.'. _Ino still didn't leave. "hmm…I can get you out of bed…" Ino said looking at where Sakura's legs would be under the comforter. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Sakura spoke from under the covers. Ino smirked and slipped her hand under the comforter. "Aww, you don't want to have fun with your best friend, Ino?" She teased as she started to tickle the back of Sakura's legs.

Sakura's leg muscles twitch and then start to feel Ino's finger nails touch the muscles. Her leg automatically kicks at Ino's hand. "Don't. Please…" Sakura said trying to make her friend stop thetorcher. Ino keeps on tickling the back of Sakura's sensitive legs.

"I'll stop when you decide to get out of bed!!" The blonde said as she continued to tickle her best friend. Sakura was kicking and threating to kill Ino as she continued to tickle her. After 15 minutes of the constant tickling, Sakura kicks Ino's hand and jams one of her fingers.

Ino instantly pulls back and looks at her jammed finger. "Ouch! Dammit, Sakura!" She hit the big ball of comforter. A snicker came from Sakura under the comforter. She peeked her head out of the cover. "You should know, I **do not** like the back of legs touched."

Ino gave Sakura a glare. "Bitch." She said looking back at her slightly injured finger. Sakura smiled. "Love you too, Ino." She said sitting up in her bed. "…yeah…right…" Ino looked at Sakura with a **'whatever'** expression. Sakura giggled and looked outside. "So, why did you come here to wake me up anyway?" Sakura asks Ino. Ino turns to Sakura. "Uhmmm…." She thinks of why exactly did she come over. _'Here we go….waiting for one of Ino's excuses.'_ Sakura sighed as she waited for her friend to respond.

"I got it!" Ino said looking at Sakura. "I came over for….." She smirks at Sakura. Sakura gets a worried expression. "to huggle you!!" She said jumping on Sakura and hugging her tightly. Sakura tries to push off her friend. "I-Ino..your…your choking me…" She said as her throat tightens up. "Oh, sorry." Ino gets off of Sakura.

Sakura takes a deep breath of air after the hug. "Other than the fact you wanted to come and huggle me to death…why did you come?" She questions her best friend. Ino gets a sorta sad expression. "Well…you see…" She says scratching the back of her head. "Tsunade sent me to get you." She said looking at Sakura. A confused expression came across Sakura's face. "…Tsunade sent you? For what?" She asked. Ino sighed. "….well…they found a missing ninja…and **he **is badly injured." She started to tell Sakura. "**He**?...Did Naruto hurt himself again or did—"

"It's Sasuke." Ino interrupted Sakura. Sakura's eyes went wide. "…S-sas..uke…?" She studdered in un-believement. Ino nodded her head. "Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai found him badly injured in front of the village and took him to the hospital. Tsunade was going to tell you but…she thought it'd be better if I would tell you, since I am your best friend." She explained to the pink haired girl.

"…."Sakura couldn't say anything. She was too shocked that Sasuke even came back to the village after the last time.

"_I decided on revenge…. "_

"_I'll never be like __**you **__or__** Naruto**__…."_

"_You haven't changed. Your still__** annoying**__."_

Sakura clenched her fists as his words for the last day she saw him ran through Sakura's head. She bit her lower lip. Ino looked at Sakura with a concerned look. "..Sakura…are you ok?"

"That…bastard…." Is all that came out of Sakura's mouth. Ino looks at Sakura. "…Sakura—"

"That bastard! He left me! He said I never changed and I was still annoying!! " Sakura yelled furiously. Ino tries to calm Sakura down, but ends being pushed away. "You only left because of your revenge on that damned brother of yours! God! Haven't you ever thought about anyone elses feel--"

"_**Sakura…Thank you…for everything."**_

Sakura stops as those words that came out of Sasuke's mouth that day, echoed through her head. "Sasuke…" She said as tears started to welded up in her eyes. Ino looks at Sakura. "…Sakura….It's okay…" She said calmly, sitting on Sakura's bed, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "…let it all out…I'm here. I'll listen." Ino said soothingly. "why…why did have to leave…" She cried into her best friends shirt. Sakura then hugs her best friend tightly.

_--x--_

Tsunade walks to hospital room 206, where Sasuke is currently at. She stands in front of the door. "Where the hell is Sakura at? She should have been her by now." Tsunade muttered impatiently, then started to walk down the hallway. Over hearing what Tsunade muttered, Sasuke looks at the door. "Sa…kura…" He spoke weakly.

The doctors look at Tsunade. "Where's this, 'Sakura Haruno' girl at?" They question the hokage. Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest. "Getting ready. She'll be here any minute now. I sent her friend Ino to get her." She told the doctors. The doctors looked at one another and then looked back at Tsunade. "Well, she better hurry up. Sasuke could die any minute now if he's not cured right away."

"I know, doctors, I know. Just trust me, Sakura will heal him." Tsunade told the men.

_--x--_

Ino and Sakura walk towards the hospital. Ino looks at Sakura. "…are you sure you're able to see Sasuke? I mean he did leave yo—"

"Yes, I am. Even though he pissed me off badly when he left…It's done and over with. Besides…" She looks at Ino with a smile. "I don't like him anymore. So, why should it matter?" She said confidently. Ino looks at Sakura with a concerned look. _'I'm afraid that if you see Sasuke again…you might fall back in lover with him…'_ Ino thought as she looked at her very confident friend.

Once they got to the hospital, Shikamaru is waiting outside. He sees Ino and Sakura. "There you both are. 'Bout time you both showed up." He said in teasing tone. Ino glares at Shikamaru. "….shut it, Shikamaru." She said in a serious tone. Shikamaru smirks. "You know you love me."

Ino blushes and looks away. Sakura sighs. _'Like always…'_ Sakura thinks with a smile. "Anyway, besides the fact that you're a lazy ass bum,…hows Sasuke doing?" Ino asked her lover. Shikamaru stretches. "Dead." He spoke.

"**WHAT?!**" Both Ino and Sakura screamed in fury. "So, he died? Wait…what?" Sakura has a confused face. Shikamaru chuckled. Ino glares at him. "SHIKAMARU!! YOU LYING AS--"

The hospital doors open and Tsunade walks out. She looks at Ino, who is about to punch the hell out of Shikamaru and Sakura, who has a look of confusion written all over her face. She sighs. "Settle down you two love birds." She tells the quarreling couple. Ino stops and slaps Shikamaru. "…ok…now that's…some what settled down…" Tsunade stares at Shikamaru and Ino, then looks at Sakura. "Come on. We need you, Sakura." She says, walking into the hospital. "Y-yeah…I'll see you both later!" Sakura says running into the hospital, following Tsunade.

"heh…now that they're gone, why don't we…"

"….no."

"aww! Why?!"

Ino looks at Shikamaru with a blush. "For one, we're in public. And two, I'm not ready yet…" She says shyly. Shikamaru looks at Ino with a strange look and then bursts into laughter. "You thought about having sex?! What the hell, Ino? I know not to do that in public!" He said as he laughed his ass off. Ino turns a bright red. "…Shikamaru…." She growls in a low tone. Shikamaru looks at Ino, still laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" She yells, punching Shikamaru in the abs, making him fall over in pain.

_--x--_

Sakura walks behind Tsunade slowly. _'…shit…this is the first time seeing Sasuke in 3 years….What will I do? I mean…I don't have a friend near me right now…other than Lady Tsunade…' _She got a worried expression. _'Isn't Sasuke a friend?'_ Her innerself asks.

'_**Hell.No.**__' _

'_Why not? Can't you give him another chance?'_

'_No. I won't. I can't. Besides…I'm not worth it for him…'_

'…_what was that?'_

'…_.nothing.'_

'_Uh-huh….Stop denying things…'_

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

'_You know what I'm talking about, idgit.'_ Sakura sighs as she hears her innerself argue with one another. Tsunade 5 feet from room 206. "Sakura." Sakura looks Tsunade. "hmm?"

"We're a few feet away from Sasuke's room. You ready?" Tsunade turns to Sakura. Sakura looks at Tsunade. _'__**Hell N-**__' _

"Yes." She said with a smile. Tsunade smiles, knowing that Sakura is fine with healing her long lost lover. "Good. Now, follow me." Tsunade said walking into Sasuke's room.

'_Sakura!! Your such a fucking idiot!! Why did you say yes?! WHY?! WHY?!'_ Her innerself yelled at her. She just sighed and put her black leather gloves on and walked into Sasuke's room right after Tsunade.

_--x--_

Walking into the room, Sakura looks at the machines that were in the room. Tsunade stops and turns to Sakura. "He's all yours." She said walking out of the room. _'Great..now I have no one to keep me from getting all worried…'_

'_You have Sasuke there.'_

'…_you know, why don't you fuck off for a while?'_

'…_Oh! You bitch…'_

Sakura sighs again and then looks at Sasuke. He had IV needles in his arm, pumping medication into his body. All these other machines that Sakura wasn't really sure what they were or how they worked. This sent a chill up her shine. She then looks at Sasuke.

His hair was a matted up mess, still spiky. He had a blackish-blue-purple bruise on his left eye, scratches all over his broad, manly, chest. His arms her bruised up and also scratched. _'How did they even get an IV on his arms?'_ She wondered in amazement. A sheet was covering from his mid-abdominal section and lower. Sakura couldn't help but blush alittle.

'_Damn, he has a hot body.'_

'_Jesus…'_

'_What?! He does! I mean, look at him!'_

'_I see that….'_

'…………………_..wow, you suck!'_

"I g-guess…I should get to work …" Sakura said, trying not to think about his body and all. She places her hands on his chest and closes her eyes. A glowing light of chakra surrounds her hands.

Tsunade is watching Sakura from a window that looks into the room from the hallway. "..healing jutsu?" A doctor asked curiously. Tsunade nodded. "Yeah…a very powerful and useful one at that." She said watching Sakura.

Sakura starts to push out the damage in Sasuke's innerbody, hoping that he won't wake up. She continues to pushes the stuff out of his body. _'Please…don't wake up…don't…wake up…'_ She thought as she kept working. Her chakra was getting lower and lower by the second, but this didn't stop her. She'd run out her chakra low until there was no more, just to save someone's life.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard….Sakura…"

Sakura stops and looks at Sasuke. Her eyes went wide. "S-sasuke…" She stood there, not being able to move, looking at Sasuke.

"He's healed!" One of the doctors says about the walk into the room. Tsunade stops him. "Don't go in." She spoke, watching Sasuke and Sakura.

"W-what? Why not?"

"…just leave these two alone for a bit…"She spoke, shutting up the doctor.

Sasuke had a slight smile on his face. Knowing that he'll be living and the fact that Sakura was standing right above him. Sakura slowly removes her hands from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sits up in the bed and looks at Sakura. Sakura blushes even more and panics slightly. "W-Well, it seems my work here is all done so, I guess I'll see you late--" Sasuke pulls Sakura closer to his level. "…Sakura…" He says caressing her face. Sakura couldn't respond, she didn't know how to. He grabs ahold of her chin and pulls her face closer to his. "_**Thank you…for everything.**_"

Sakura's eyes went wide, in utter shock. Sasuke's cold lips met with her warm and tender lips. Sakura couldn't move at all, though she really wanted to. The man of her dreams, finally kissed her. But, why after 3 years of not seeing each other?

A tears rolls down Sakura's face. _'This shouldn't have happened….'_

**End of Chapter 1**

Tee-hee. How did you like the first chapter of _**'She'll Take Him To The Brink Of Deliverance'**_? Can't believe Sasuke actually kissed Sakura? Yeah, me neither. laughs Anyway, Watch out for more chapters! It'll keep on getting more intense and cutier! Oh! The next chapter is going to introduce a OC character of mine! D Hopefully something good will come out of her. Some part of Chapter 2 will have something that deals with Hinata and Naruto's love crisis…so, yeah…Watch out for more chapters that come along! :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

**Review!!**

Kay??

Teehee! Thank You! Arigatou!!

**UchihaHaruhi**

**P.S**-

_**DO NOT **__ask about the tickling of the back of the legs part…please…XD thank you._


	2. The Falling Rain

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. It's all copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. Here's Chapter 2 of '**She'll take him to the brink of deliverance**'. I hope you enjoy it! Oh! Before I forget…I should explain what Sakura looks like. Yeah…this will help you for later chapters. _((Sasuke looks like how he does in Shippuden. Easy, eh? Oh, and Sasuke is 17…yeah…))_ Okay, here comes Sakura's description.

_Sakura Haruno is 16 years of age. Her hair is a soft, baby pink that is shoulder length with her bangs covering her large forehead. Her hair fits her perfectly formed face ((__**To help**__**: **__tifa lockhart's type of face..if that is any help at all.__)). Her almond shaped eyes are a beautiful sea-green color that always sparkle in the sunlight. She is exactly five foot, two inches in height and weighs only 106 pounds ((__She's not anorexic…__)). Since she has hit puberty, her chest was larger than before ((__like…34C-ish…with a 24 inch waist…__)). She also has fine curves in the right spots of her body, like any man would dream of. Her red headband is neatly tie over and under her head, the Konoha Village symbol facing upwards ((__basically how her headband is always worn__)). She wears a red top that zips up down the middle. She also wears black shorts that are underneath a tan skirt like thing that has a huge triangle shape cut from the bottom to the middle of the skirt. There are buckles at the sides, to keep it together. Her ninja combat boots are healed and open toed that go up a few inches below her knees. She wears a tight tan piece of cloth around both of her elbows, protecting them. _

……That's the description of Sakura. Physical, description. Anyway, I should get on with this chapter….hee hee…-nervous laugh- yeah….Oh yeah, my original character is coming in the story and something with NaruHina is in this chapter. :D Well, Here is what you've been waiting for…**Chapter 2** of '**She'll take him to the brink of deliverance**'!

Read and Review!! **R&R!!**

Kay??

Thanks! :D

**UchihaHaruhi**

_**P.S-**_

_Once again…ignore all spelling errors if there are any. _

_**She'll Take Him To The Brink Of Deliverance**_

_-x- Chapter 2 -x-_

_--x--_

_:__**Recap!:**_

_Sasuke had a slight smile on his face. Knowing that he'll be living and the fact that Sakura was standing right above him. Sakura slowly removes her hands from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sits up in the bed and looks at Sakura. Sakura blushes even more and panics slightly. "W-Well, it seems my work here is all done so, I guess I'll see you late--" Sasuke pulls Sakura closer to his level. "…Sakura…" He says caressing her face. Sakura couldn't respond, she didn't know how to. He grabs ahold of her chin and pulls her face closer to his. "__**Thank you…for everything.**__"_

_Sakura's eyes went wide, in utter shock. Sasuke's cold lips met with her warm and tender lips. Sakura couldn't move at all, though she really wanted to. The man of her dreams, finally kissed her. But, why after 3 years of not seeing each other?_

_A tears rolls down Sakura's face. __'__**This shouldn't have happened….**__'_

_**:End Recap:**_

_--x--_

Sakura didn't know what to do, she couldn't even respond back to the surprise kiss. _'H-he kissed me…but why? Why after 3 years? God dammit…it's not supposed to be this way! He's our enemy for god sakes…he..betrayed the village and..he betrayed…__**me**__…'_

Realizing that Sasuke betrayed her 3 years ago, she pushed away Sasuke suddenly. Sasuke got a confused expression. Sakura stepped back covering her mouth and couldn't even look at the man that kissed her. "Sakura…?" Sasuke asked in a slight concerned tone.

"S-sorry…Sasuke…" Sakura turns around and runs out of the room before she'd break down into tears. Tsunade watches Sakura run out of the room. "Sakura!!" She yelled as the doctors ran into Sasuke's room, to really see if he's okay. Tsunade sighs and walks into Sasuke's room as well.

Sakura ran quickly down the stairs.

'_Why the hell did you run away?! You could have atlea—'_

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear it!' _She yelled in her head at her innerself. Tears were rapidly rolling down her face and she couldn't really figure out why. Missing a step on the stairs, Sakura went flying face first into the ground. "ouch…dammit…" She said getting up slowly and rubbing her cheek that she thinks she bruised when she fell. "I should watch where I'm going more often…" She said looking at the stairs with a slight evil glare.

A loud crackling boom was heard outside. Sakura hears the sound. "…it's going to rain…" She said quietly, leaning against the green, linoleum wall. Thunder crackled again and the rain started to down pour outside. "I should get going…before it gets worse out there…" She said as she started to walk down the rest of the steps. Once she got to the lobby, she saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting on a black leather couch in the waiting area. She walks towards the couple.

"What should we do for dinner tonight, Shika?"

Shikamaru stretched as his girlfriend, Ino looked at him for an answer. "ehh…I don't know. Steak?" He looked at Ino.

"Seriously? Steak?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with a warm, medium rare steak?"

"…Have you seen how it looks outside right now?"

"Yeah. We can walk there."

"But Shikamaru…we don't have umbrellas. Plus, I don't really feel like going outside in this down fall. We still have to wait for Sak-"

Ino looks at her friend, who is standing a few feet away from the couch. Ino gets up. "Sakura!" She walks over to Sakura, Shikamaru follows. Sakura looks up slightly at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino stops. "..Sakura…what's wrong? Your…pale…" She asked in concerned way.

"…sasuke…he…" Sakura said with tears welding up in her eyes. Ino got a confused look. "Sasuke…what? Don't tell me he's dead!"

Sakura shook her head. "…he…he…" She kept choking up in tears. Shikamaru and Ino look at each other with confused expressions. Ino then looks back at Sakura. "It couldn't be that bad…could it?" She asked with a worried look. Sakura wipes her eyes, then looks at Ino. "H-he…kissed me…" She admitted. Ino blinks and smiles happily. "How is that a bad thing, Sakura? He kissed you! That's good! That means he lik—"

"He kissed me after 3 years. 3 years…after he left the village." Sakura interrupted Ino in a slight mad tone. Ino sighed. "Yeah, well he came back. He probably wanted to se—"

"He got injured and got taken into the hospital. He's fine now. Even though he kissed me…It probably doesn't mean anything!" Sakura yells with tears of fury streaming down her face. Ino gets a worried look. "Sakura…" Ino hugs her friend tightly. Shikamaru sighs. "I'm going to go check on how things are up in Sasuke's room. I'll be right back." Shikamaru walks towards the stairs. Ino looks at him and nods, then back at Sakura. "…Sakura…it's okay…" She said comforting her friend, stroking her hair. Sakura cries into Ino's shirt, her hands clutching onto her shirt tightly.

"…I-I…don't know what to do…I'm not…not…even sure if I can see him…again…"

_--x--_

_**:At the Ichiraku Ramen Shop:**_

"…hehh…So Naoki finally kissed Ryokou…" Kakashi said as he intently reads his '**Icha Icha Paradise**' romance novel. As he passed the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, he saw a girl with dark brown hair, huddling in a corner behind the shop. _'What is a girl doing sitting in the dark in the rain?' _Kakashi wondered. He stops and puts his book away then walks over to the girl.

The girl looked up at Kakashi. Her left eye was closed tightly, making it look like she was squinting. Her right eye was open. She looked at Kakashi confused. "What is it?" She asked in a mad tone. Kakashi looked at the girl.

"Now why is a young girl like you sitting out in the rain?" He asked kindly. The girl just glared at Kakashi and then looked away. "None of your business." She stated rudely and got up. Kakashi's eyes widen as he sees the womb in the girls stomach, that was still bleeding. "Hey, don't go any further. You're going to-"

The girl clutches onto her gut and falls onto the ground. "…your'e going to hurt yourself even more…" Kakashi finished his sentence. He sighed and walked over to the girl. "ouch…" The girl moaned. "Looks like you need some medical attention." Kakashi said picking up the girl and holding her in his arms. The girl looks at Kakashi with a really confused expression. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!!" She demanded. Kakashi smiled and started walking, still holding the girl. "No can do."

"W-what?! WHY?!"

"You need to healed before you do anything else. You'll die if you don't get healed sometime soon."

The girl got silent and then looked away. Kakashi chuckled and then walked towards the hospital. "…why did you come to get me anyway?" She asked looking at Kakashi curiously. Kakashi looked down at her. "well…seeing a girl sitting in the dark in the rain like that isn't a good thing. For all you know, if I didn't save you, you'd probably get kidnapped or raped…or even die." He looks at her with a smile. "So be thankful I'm saving you." The girl didn't saying anything and just looked away.

Kakashi continues to walk towards the hospital.

_--x—_

_**:Back at the Hospital:**_

Shikamaru walks into Sasuke's room. "How is he holding up?" He asked looking at Tsunade. Tsunade looks at him. "He's fine. He just needs some sleep and take certain medications. Then he'll be all better." She explains to Shikamaru. "That's good to hear." Shikamaru said walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke is just looking out the window, watching the rain fall.

"Hey, Sasuke." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't turn or say anything. Shikamaru sighs, crosses his arms over his chest, then leans against the wall next to Sasuke's bed. "Is Sakura ok?" Sasuke asks.

"hmm?" Shikamaru looks at Sasuke. "She's fine. Why do you ask?"

"…No reason…"

It got silent between Shikamaru and Sasuke. "...Did I do something wrong to make her upset..?" Sasuke asks in serious tone. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "From what I heard and how she acted down in the lobby, she was probably shocked and surprised that you kissed her." He explains to the raven haired man. Sasuke got silent then Shikamaru shrugs. "I doubt she's mad or anything. She'll probably be up here tomorrow." He said, trying to make Sasuke feel some what better.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything and kept watching the rain.

_--x--_

Kakashi walks into the hospital, still holding the girl he found. He sees Sakura sitting on the black leather couch next to Ino. Sakura had a depressed look on her face and Ino was rubbing her back comfortingly. "So, what happened here?" He asked the two girls. Sakura looks at Kakashi and then looks away. Ino sighs and looks at Kakashi. "Sasuke is back and Sakura went upstairs to see him. It…practically broke Sakura's heart at what happened." Ino explained. Kakashi got a confused expression. The girl in Kakashi's arms one eye widens. _'S-sasuke..is here?' _

"…what happened?" He asked. Ino looks at Sakura. "…you can tell him if you want…" She says quietly to Ino. Ino nods and looks at Kakashi. "He…kissed her." She told Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Sakura with a worried expression. "…Sakura..."

"…It's alright, Kakashi-sensei. I..just need to think alittle…." Sakura said looking at Kakashi with a slight smile. Kakashi smiled as well. "Well, if there's anything wrong, come to me. Okay?"

Sakura nodded. Ino looks at the girl in Kakashi's arm. "…who's that?" She asked looking at the girl. Kakashi looks down at the girl. "I found her sitting out in the rain next to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She's severely injured." He explained.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi shrugs and the girl looks away. "I'm not sure. She's to stubborn to talk or explain anything." He told Sakura. "I should tell one of the nurses here about her before she looses anymore blood. See you two later." Kakashi said walking to the front desk of the hospital, where some nurses were at.

Sakura stands up and starts walking to the exit of the hospital. Ino gets up and follows Sakura. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked her friend. Sakura looks at Ino with a slight smile. "I'm going home. You stay here until Shikamaru gets back."

"But Sakura! It's raining and thundering outs—"

"Ino. I'll be fine. I just need some time alone." Sakura said in a serious tone. She turned around and walked out of the hospital. Ino sighs in disappointed look. "Sakura…" She said watching her friend leave.

A nurse looks at Kakashi. "Okay, the doctors will take care of her." The nurse told Kakashi. Kakashi bowed. "Thank you. Tell me when she gets better." He said looking nurse. The nurse smiles. "We'll contact you as soon as possible, Kakashi."

_--x--_

The doctor looks at the girl lying on the bed, who is asleep. "She claims her name is 'Haruhi Uchiha', a survivor of the Uchiha Clan." The doctor said looking at some papers in his hand. "…hmmm…weird. I didn't know that there was another survivor of the Uchiha Clan other than Sasuke. I thought Itachi killed them all." Tsunade said looking at the girl carefully. She then looks at the doctor. "Is there away we can find out if she really _is_ from the Uchiha Clan?" She asks. The doctor nods and looks at the girls left eye, which was closed tightly.

"Opening the eye and seeing if it's the Sharingan." He said. Tsunade looked at the doctor like he was an idiot. "…I doubt it." She said shaking her head. The doctor shrugged and put his finger under her eyelid. "Lets find out." He said pulling down the eyelid carefully and slowly. Tsunade watches him closely.

"hmmm…oh my god…" The doctor said as the eye is fully opened. Tsunade's eyes widen as she see blood coming out of the girl's eye. "The…Shi Sharingan. The sharingan that is rare because it's green instead of red. Also, when it's open, it'll start bleeding un-controllably." The doctor explained to Tsunade. Tsunade crosses her arms. "Looks like she's an Uchiha. She wasn't lying after all…" She said looking at the girl. The doctor closes the girl's eye and uses a tissue to wipe the blood the was left under her eye.

'_Haruhi Uchiha…poor thing…she's probably more powerful than Sasuke and Itachi…'_ Tsunade thought looking at the injured girl.

_--x--_

Once Sakura got to her small little house, she quickly opened the front door, walked in, shut the door, and locked it. She took off her ninja shoes. "Man..I'm tired…" She said walking into her small living room. "hmm…too relax me and get my mind off of certain _things_…I should take a shower." She said with a little joy in her voice. "Plus, I'm all soaked from the rain and muddy from running when it started to rain really bad."

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, where there is her own private bathroom is at. She stops at her dresser before going into the bedroom. She opens a drawer and takes out a pair of baby blue pajamas with little pink flowers imprinted into the fabric. She places the pajamas on her bed along with a clean pair of pink panties. She looks at the time before going into her bathroom.

"…2:30 in the afternoon…already?!" She looked at the clock with amazement at how fast time went by. She stretches then walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She walks over to the bathroom counter and takes off her headband, then places it on the counter. She then takes off her arm bands, her shirt, her shorts, and her skirt like thing. She makes a dirty clothing pile near the toilet. Then she takes off her black bra and her white underwear and also throws them in the pile of dirty clothing. She kneels onto the ground and opens the cabinet under the counter. She grabs a peach colored towel and a white wash cloth and some lilac smelling soap.

"Okay, I'm all set for the shower." She said happily, placing the towel on the counter next to her red headband. She walks over the shower and opens the shower door, then steps in. The cold linoleum sent a shiver up her legs and also up her back. She ignores the chill and turns the shower dial to almost hot.

"ahh…a nice warm, refreshing, shower…" She said in a relaxed sigh. She grabs her soap and washcloth. Her hand squeezes the bottle and a clean purple soap comes out of the bottle and goes onto the wash cloth. Both of her hands hold the washcloth by both sides and lather up the washcloth, making it all soapy and bubbly. She rubs the washcloth up and down both of her arms, her legs, then her stomach, upperbody, and her back. The soap streamed down her body as the water came down on her. She then reaches for her shampoo and squirts some in her hand and lathers it up and starts running her shampooed hands through her baby pink hair.

'…_Sasuke…Did he really want to kiss me because he actually likes me…or…because he knew I used to like him…?'_ She started to wonder as she shampooed her head and scalp. She sighed and rinsed out her hair, then grabbed her conditioner bottle and squirted some of that on her hand and she moved conditionered hands through her hair.

'_Why am I thinking about this? I don't even like him anyway…'_ She thought as she rinsed her hair out, then turned off the shower. She opens the shower door and walks out. She walks over to the counter and grabs her towel then wraps it around her body.

"Ahh…what a refreshing shower." She says unlocking her door and walks out of the bathroom. She walks on her purple fuzz carpet and walks to her bed. She picks up her clean pair of pink panties and puts them on. Then she puts on her blue pajama t-shirt along with the pajama shorts. She walks over to her vanity and picks up her brush and starts brushing her wet hair.

A knocking is heard from Sakura's front door. Sakura looks at her door. "Wonder who that could be." She said putting her hair brush down and walking over to her bedroom door, opening it and walking out.

The knocking continued as she walked down the stairs. "Hang on! I'll be right there!!" She yelled from her stairs. "who ever it is…it better be something good…" Sakura mumbled as she walked down the rest of the steps. When she got to the front door, she opens the door.

"Hel— Hinata?!" Sakura looked at her shy friend. Hinata looks at Sakura with a slight embarrassed look. "Oh…S-sorry, Sakura-chan…I d-didn't mean to bother you…" Hinata said in her usual shy tone. Sakura smiles. "You didn't bother me at all, Hina-chan. Come! Come on in!" Sakura said welcoming her friend in. Hinata smiled kindly and bowed then walked into Sakura's house.

"So, what did you come here for?" Sakura asked Hinata as she closed the front door. Hinata took off her shoes and looked at Sakura. "I-It's about..Naruto…" Hinata answered shyly with a blush. Sakura blinks and looks at Hinata. "What about Naruto?" She asked as she sat down on a tan chair and she motions Hinata to sit across from her in another chair. Hinata follows and sits down in the empty chair across from Sakura. "uhmm…well…" Hinata twittles her fingers nervously. Sakura gets a concerned look. "You can say it Hinata. I won't say anything bad about it."

Hinata looks at Sakura and then looks away. "I…like Naruto…a lot…but I don't know how to confess to him." She told Sakura. Sakura crosses her legs and looks at Hinata. "I know you like him. You blush almost everytime your near him." Sakura smiles. "Don't worry about what Naruto thinks right now. You need to get the courage to say 'I love you, Naruto!' to his face!" Sakura stood up and smiled proudly. Hinata giggled and looked at Sakura. "Sakura…H-how and when would I do that?" She asked shyly. Sakura looks at Hinata. "When you get to know him. Hang around him. Spend a lot of time with him. Then, when the time is right. Tell him how you feel." She explained to her shy friend. _'I have no room to talk…I have …wait __**used**__ to have feelings for Sasuke.'_

'_You still like him…admit it…'_

'_No. I do not.'_

'_Uh-huh…sure…'_

Hinata blushes. "Spend…time with…Naruto…?" She asks shyly. Sakura smiles and nods. "That's what you have to do. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you go up to Ichiraku with him for lunch or dinner sometimes." Sakura says giving Hinata the idea. Hinata smiles. "W-when do you think I should ask him?"

"Hmm…Tomorrow. When it's sunnier outside and when he's probably not on a mission. Don't worry, I'll go with you."

"R-really? You don't mind coming with me?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything els…"

Sakura stops. Hinata gets a confused expression. _'…I have to help Sasuke…or Tsunade will kill me..'_She thought. "Sakura-chan? You ok?" Hinata asks with a concerned look.Sakura looks at Hinata and nods. "Yeah, I just remembered that I have to help Tsunade at the hospital tomorrow. But I'll be sure to be there at…lets says…2. So I can give you some advice on things to say. I'll tell Naruto to meet us at 3 at the center of town. Ok?" She says with a cheerful smile. Hinata giggles and smiles. "Y-yeah. I'll meet you there tomorrow, at 2." Hinata says getting up and bowing. "Thanks, Sakura-Chan." She said with a smile before she left Sakura's house.

Sakura plopped down into her chair. "I wish I could have enough courage to face someone I like…" She said referring to Hinata's love for Naruto.

"...Sasuke…" His name escaped from Sakura's lips as she looks out the window at the ever falling rain.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yay!! The end of Chapter 2! How'd you like it? Sorry if it's so long and…there wasn't a lot of Sasuke talking but..still! There'll be more to come! Don't you worry! ) Oh, how did you like Haruhi Uchiha? A feisty one, isn't she? Lol you'll see why she came back to Konoha in the next chapter. And what about Hinata? Isn't that cute? She's going to get help on love advice from Sakura. Hopefully it'll work out! Well, Reviews are welcomed! D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Look out for more chapters to come!

Kay??

Teehee! Thank You! Arigatou!!

**UchihaHaruhi**


End file.
